


In the meanwhile

by Elficiel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elficiel/pseuds/Elficiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be over soon… one way or another. But what truly mattered was that their family was now reunited and strong. And after everything they had come across, Isis knew it capable to survive any trial — be it an ominous fate, the completion of an overwhelming duty. Or the boredom of waiting. Gen fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the meanwhile

x

“So,” Malik shifted his weight on his legs, leaning against the tomb’s wall. “What do you think they’re doing, now?”

His sister blinked. “It is a vast place. And to them, a new culture. Perhaps they are still struggling to communicate with the people; I doubt they would know how to speak in the ancient language.”

“It’s the Pharaoh’s memory world,” he pointed out absent-mindedly. “People there can probably understand Japanese.” Then, with a smirk: “A good thing; considering Jonouchi’s prowesses in arabic.” 

That moment, back at the airport, when the loud-mouth had attempted to haggle down the price of a falafel… so priceless.

Isis almost chuckled at the memory. “Let us just hope he won’t feel the need to do it again.”

“They could be already at the palace,” Rishid said — which was quite a rare thing. The long wait was no doubt taking a toll on him too.

It was damn annoying, staying there, doing nothing. Waiting, as good little tombkeepers ought to. How could his sibling remain calm was beyond Malik’s understanding. Just as the fact that, for some reason, they had kept themselves from following the Pharaoh and his friends to the World of his memories. That would have been way more interesting than… just that.

“So, plenty of time for them to have fun, and discover the joys of being friends with the Pharaoh. Nice.” The sneer was too difficult to contain. His dark self had left him, but resisting the push of anger still remained a challenge. Yet… he had come from too far to just go back to his former habits, bitterness and hatred burning everything.

“It will be over soon,” Isis offered. Then, she had sensed it, his inner turmoil… Malik inwardly cursed for letting it out. “The Pharaoh is going to return and proceed to the Ceremonial duel.”

He turned up his gaze to the sun. However, its fierce glow didn’t took time to force him to look away, no matter how much he had desired to watch its light.

“What if he wanted to stay here?” his voice but a murmur. 

“Malik…”

His tone was now harsher. “What if we had to guide him again? _Waiting_ for that man to adapt to his new life?” The idea seemed disheartening to the three of them.

“Master,” started Rishid. At the pained look on his brother’s face, he corrected himself, “—Malik.” A name he had yet to accustom himself to. Just as the guiding role he had allowed himself to take over since Battle City, for his brother’s sake.He dared to touch his brother’s shoulder in a way he hoped to be comforting. “The Pharaoh will be fine on his own. No matter what happens at the end of this day, he will no longer need us.”

Isis nodded. “He has his friends.”

Truth to be told, the bond between the Pharaoh and those people puzzled her. A god-king allowing commoners close to him, enough to let them talk, joke with him, or even pat him lightly on the shoulder… It was oddly fascinating, to discover more of the Pharaoh’s human side, and a small part of her wondered how the ancient spirit would have fared in the modern world.

However, this was by far overshadowed by a desire to see their duty fulfilled. Officially over. So Malik could truly feel free, able to walk in the light.

She drew in a breath. The air was thick with sand and dust.

It would be over soon… one way or another.

But what truly mattered was that their family was now reunited and strong. And after everything they had come across, Isis knew it capable to survive any trial — be it an ominous fate, the completion of an overwhelming duty. Or the boredom of waiting.

“So,” she smiled. “how about a Candy crush game, in the meanwhile?”


End file.
